Driven
by Seyi
Summary: Bomani muses about Sark. Not slash. At least, I don't think it is. Should I end this here, or make it a full fic? Plese, R&R!


Disclaimer: ABC, J.J. Abrams and Bad Robot own Alias. I own a 1998 Nissan Sentra that is presently in the shop.

Rating: PG-13.

Incompetent fools!

Even as my body shakes, wracked with a pain so intense that I cannot scream, cry out in English or even my native tongue……my thoughts are still with me, creeping through my mind with startling clarity.

How _dare_ that upstart……my heart hammers with shock from my wounds and loss of blood, but with rage as well. The rage is what is sustaining me right now…..or was I dead?

His words ring bitterly in my memory, words spoken on a day that now seems so long ago. As another spasm of pain drives all tangible thought form my head, I can still hear his voice, as clearly as if he is speaking in my ear.

"That was extravagant……" 

…..and then I know no more.

                                                            *********************************************************************

As I come back to myself, albeit vaguely, I become aware of my surroundings, of where I am. I sense that I am laying flat on a bed, covered with cheap cotton bedding. There are two needles in my arms. I cannot lift them to see them, but I feel them. I regret that anything has disturbed the haze of pain-free unconsciousness that I had been under….

Where am I?

I do not care, I decide, feeling the pain return. It does not throb in intermittent spurts as it did before- the pain has changed to a dull, unrelenting ache that is almost harder to bear than the former. Memories flash through my head once again, obliterating all other thoughts, observations. 

"That was extravagant……"

I suck in a painful breath, remembering my assassination of the technician.

Why do I dwell on this?

I recall the poorly masked surprise on his face. The unexpected flicker of fear, a look that had amused me immensely, making him look like the boy he is. Then a grudging respect, born out of our mutual desire to achieve the same goal. I told him to trust _no _one, and his expression told me that he already knew this- and felt that he had underestimated me.

I should have anticipated this.

On the say of our first meeting, I saw in his eyes a burning, a cold ambition that I had only previously seen in my own reflection. His sentiments matched my own- he stops at nothing to protect himself and _his _interests. He is selfish, brutish and cold-blooded.

Despite our differences in rearing and background, he is a younger version of myself.

I hold no malice against him for his actions. When that Anglo CIA whore fulfilled her duties, I knew that my time was short-lived, especially after I threatened to kill him myself.  My temper has never been a friend to me.

I must admire his actions, in a way- and as I lie here, wonder what kept me from killing _him _before I attempted to eliminate his bitch. I had no use for him. Not really.

I could not destroy a living reincarnation of myself, dangerous as it was to me. 

I am fascinated by him, as well as troubled. How can one be so ambitious and so young? What was his past, his motives? He makes decisions that I would unfailingly have made. In fact, I admire his judgment. 

After all, it is said, great minds are alike in their thinking. I just regret not being one step ahead of Mr. Sark.

However, if I live, I will not let this happen again. No one will ever….how is it said?......_double-cross_ me again.

Not ever.

Strengthened by such thoughts, I struggle to sit up, and feel cold as whatever was covering me begins to slide down my chest. My skin is exposed, but I do not shiver or cry out. I have been through harsher conditions than this and lived to tell the tale.

And I will live to tell this one.

Sark, however, will not.

This is when I hear the voice. It is familiar, it is low. And it makes even me stop my attempts to leave my bed.

"Mr. Bonami…..it is a pleasure doing business with you."

I look up.

And for the first time in my life since I was a child, I believe that my shock is evidenced on my face.

Are there any other Bonami fans out there 'cept me? even if you are not one, please R&R!!


End file.
